Confessions of a Trophy Wife
by CityCat
Summary: No longer under Corin's power, Sulpicia sees her lovelife with new eyes. For centuries, Aro has kept her in the dark towers of Volterra without a worry of her acquiring a sense of her own. Now, she is determined to get her marriage back to where it used to be and better, whether he likes it nor not.
1. Pardon Me, I Have Nothing to Say

**Salutations! On behalf of myself and my co-star, SpinTown, I'd like to take this moment to say that we do not own any of the Volturi characters you know. The ones you don't know are exclusively ours. Now that we have that matter sorted out, we invite you to relax and enjoy the story!**

Some men have no idea what they're doing—and a lot of them are really good at it. When I met the man who would soon be my husband, I would have never guessed that I would end up where I am now: a beautiful, dazzling, three thousand year-old trophy wife to a vampire that giggles like a schoolgirl as he dismembers his own species. As I reflect on my life, the more I have to convince myself that it could have been much worse. Dracula is rumored to have three "wives" who are never loved and only exist to do his dirty bidding. I am Sulpicia, the one and only bride of Aro Volturi…at least I _better _be the only bride.

Aro in recent days seemed to be more romantically involved in his work and Volturi matters more than I, as he'd often take up any opportunity that he had to retire to his personal study instead of inviting me to retire with him to his personal chambers...Alas, nothing seemed the same as it used to between us. Everything had seemed to drastically change; even the "healthy marriage bickering" was no longer existent within our practically dull and bland relationship. The most agitating part of being someone else's trophy-wife, accessory, puppy-in-a-purse, is how overprotected and sheltered I am. I sometimes feel like Rapunzel on probation. In addition to being safe and secure atop a tall tower, I have a personal guard whose only goal is to prevent me from ever leaving and make me okay with that. Unfortunately for dear Corin, I discovered a way to evade whatever strings she places on me. It took a few millennia of struggling to achieve total freedom from it, but at least I can say that I am no longer "blissfully ignorant". Without the curse of contentment in a situation of anything but merry, I acquired a new sense of freedom I haven't before—individualism, the sovereignty to be myself.  
The only times I can actually wander about the castle at my leisure is during meal times when I meet my husband in the "throne room", which acts like the Oval Office without the idiocy of politics. What Aro says goes without question; he, along with two other men whom he calls "his brothers" rules our little coven hierarchy. It was after one of those meal times when I walk in on him bottling blood from a forearm. "What are you doing?" He lowers the limb at my question and smiles as he turns around.

"I am collecting some means of nourishment for you." He narrows his eyes with pointed curiosity. "What are you doing out of your room, love?" If I wasn't supposed to be faking homeostasis and pure serenity, I would have slapped him across the face.

"I thought I'd go back for seconds," I answered with a crisp grin. "Thank you for thinking of me, but I'm perfectly capable of hunting for myself." His delightful façade faltered for a moment and then returned with the most conceited response.

"You don't want to get blood on your lovely dress." He turns back to pouring the remainder of the arm's blood into the glass bottle before topping it off with a rubber cork. The dress I was wearing was relatively new—only sixteen months old given as a gift. If only I knew then that the bitterness from wearing his clothes would eat into my soul. I stared at the bottle he held out to me and half-heartedly snatched it.

"Thank you, Aro. I shall see you tonight." I felt his dark smirk against my back as I exited the room.

"Yes, you will," I heard him murmur. "We'll talk then." I strode down the corridor with my skin feeling hot in the face. It aggravated me how he pretends to care. When someone asks you, "A penny for your thoughts", and you put your two cents in, what happens to the other penny? It makes no cents, does it? I brushed past Corin without a word and slammed my door shut. Just me, myself, and I—exactly how I like it. Don't mistake me for a loner, because I love other people's company…just in small doses. Alone, I can be my own woman without bothering with tradition or the rules of someone else's game. Aro can bark orders all he wants, but in my own room, the wolves are silent and the moon is howling.

The rush of raining water echoed from his chamber two hallways across from mine. He showed up at my door an hour later with his hair damp and a fine-toothed comb in his hand. "Buona sera il mio amore," he purred as he swept inside. He thought his Italian phrases were such a romantic turn-on. That deal got old since the first year, let alone the other few thousand. Only what seemed to replace the once existing blossoming romance was now an air of abandonment, almost as if we hadn't even been married at all. He sat down on my decorative bed and made himself at home, always combing those long wiry strands of ebony hair.

"You comb and comb and comb, Aro; I'm surprised it doesn't all fall out." Even from his sitting place, his eyes still twinkled condescendingly.

"I need to keep it tangle-less, darling. You know that." I averted my gaze so that he wouldn't see my eye-roll.

"There hasn't been a tangle in it since 1000 B.C.," I retorted casually. Then, with a little push of the envelope added, "You know that." He didn't look at all amused that I was winning his game. But as with most games with men, it's never just a game when you're winning.

"You never know, dear." He finally put down his comb and jumped up to lock me in an embrace. If I could still breathe, his arms would have already squeezed my lungs out. Not even a newborn could break one of his forceful bear hugs. "I have a surprise for you," he grinned, pulling out a plastic bag and planting it in my hands. I turned it upside down on the bed and at least a hundred dollars of knitting and crocheting supplies tumbled out. I could have laughed out loud.

"How old do you think I am?" I chuckled playfully. His face lit up as he laughed along.

"More than one hundred." I looked through the pile of yarn rolls; there must have been over nine thousand different color combinations. I couldn't even begin to think what I would do with all this yarn.

"Are you going to get me a cat or something?" He let out a shrill cackle that verified that he wasn't taking me seriously.

"No, silly. Cats are for lonely ladies."

"Grey tabby, please," I muttered under my breath. My undertone did not go unnoticed.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, my dear?" My eyes froze open as I searched for a smooth recovery.

"No, my doting husband. Thank you for the gifts." That seemed to satisfy him. He flashed me an affectionate beam and kissed my cheek before taking his leave. I returned his facial affection until he turned the corner. And just like that, I was alone again. "Oh my amour...How did it come to this"? I sighed heavily under my breath. Well, I'm not _entirely _alone, for I do have one other tower-mate. My neck craned both ways to check for Corin and then I proceeded to pay Athenodora a visit in her solitary room. I drummed my fingernails against the wood of her door; it was our secret code, for anyone else would simply knock. The doorknob turned and she welcomed me with a stunning smile.

"Sulpicia!" she exclaimed in surprise. "How nice of you to drop by. Come in, come in!" I gladly entered and joined her on the single bench cushion in front of her lone window. Athenodora was too peppy for my taste, but she's the only company in the tower I have. Being the wife of Caius, the most ruthless sadist that has ever been my displeasure to know, it was evident that Corin was pulling her strings. "How are you and Aro?"

"Not too well, I'd imagine. He tries so hard to please me, yet doesn't do enough for me. Or rather, doesn't let _me_ do anything for me." My dear, naïve friend shrugged it off.

"Know what I think, Sulpicia? Never learn to do anything: if you don't learn, you'll always find someone else to do it for you." She smartly nodded once as if she just shared a flawless plan to end world hunger.

"That's easy for you to say. I just feel like Aro doesn't give me his full attention anymore. His work consumes him like a Venus flytrap and I'm second-best in his eyes." She patted my shoulder comfortingly and a mischievous smirk appeared on her lips.

"You should annoy him." I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why?"

"Because it'll tell him you want his attention." I chuckled at the notion of me making a fool of myself just to catch his passing glance. No man is worth crawling on the earth, so walk like a woman, I must. Still, my curiosity was pending.

"How am I going to annoy him enough for him to drop what he's doing and actually talk to me?" She leaned over and whispered her scheme into my ear. Her dirty, _brilliant_ scheme.

Half an hour later, I snuck down to the music room and held a long horn-like instrument to my mouth. When I was certain Aro was nearby, I took in a deep breath of air and blew a continuous stream into the horn. A blaring buzzing sound exploded into the room and set my teeth on edge. Athenodora was right; the national anthem of Hell is played on the vuvuzela. "What the Devil is going on in here?!" Speaking of Satan, Aro threw open the doors and eyed the instrument in my hands. "Sulpicia, what are you doing in here, love? And what diabolical instrument of torture is _that_?"

"It's called a vuvuzela, Aro. It's so full of African culture, isn't it?" He swiped the horn from my hands and cracked it in two over his knee.

"Not anymore. I was on my way to debrief our upper guard on a new mission when I heard this obnoxiousness. Why don't you go find someone else to play with?" He draped an arm around my shoulder and ushered me out before turning on his heel to finish his business. I gave his back a stink eye and left to find someone to talk to. So much for quality lover time.

I never told anyone about my feelings towards my somewhat struggling marriage, but I figured that it wasn't a very hard thing to pick up on as Aro's usual past habits of showering romantic favors towards me were definitely known about in the castle; they were actually quite impossible to miss, and for them to slowly disappear must of caused some questioning between the guard.

Why his small army of followers got more attention from him than I did, I shall never know. Maybe it's because they have special powers and I didn't; maybe it's how they idolize him whereas I demand to be treated as an equal; maybe it's just because I'm so valuable to his own ego that he refuses to take any chances. Vampires only mate once and to lose your mate forever damages your soul and mind. The guard that fights his battles are disposable, replaceable, and aren't worth more to him than his collection of classical paintings. But even Aro has his top favorites he calls his "upper guard". The not-so-special of the coven is appropriately labeled the "lower guard", which is comprised of vampires with exceptional abilities that are of minimal value in the eyes of the leaders. However, they do make good companions whenever the upper guard is preoccupied with my husband. I entered the throne room where I knew I'd find one of the lower guard to converse with.

A young vampire who looked about seventeen was down on all fours wiping the stained blood off of the marble flooring. Anyone passing by would have paid no attention to him, which was what he liked. I sighed softly and crossed the room to Aro's throne. His head perked up and I felt his eyes scan the side of my face. He could distinguish anyone nearby just by the sound and rhythm of their footsteps, but by looking at one's face he'll pick up what mood someone is in. I sat down in my husband's chair, crossing one leg casually over the other. "Hello, Patches."

"Good evening, Mistress Sulpicia," came the immediate response. He stood up, gave me a quick bow, and moved on to the next stain in his line of vision. My gaze followed him.

"How are you today?" He lifted his head just enough to keep one eye on me and another on his cleaning cloth.

"I'm alright, thank you. And yourself?"

"A bit lonely, actually. Would you like to play a game with me?" He frowned a little though it only showed on one side. Before Aro found him during one of his travels, Patches lived in constant fear of abuse. The severe marks of his human life carried physical and mental scars into his vampire existence, one of which paralyzed half of his mouth in a permanent grin.

"I must not; I have to work. My apologies." He quickened his pace and started on another stain. Vampires can be so messy and careless that the ones who clean up after them are easily taken for granted.

"Perhaps afterward, then?" He nodded his promise and finished up his task while I patiently waited. He moved with an extra ounce of awkwardness, for in his mind he was keeping me waiting and therefore doing a disservice to my husband. He put away his supplies and met my eyes when he was ready.

"What would you like to play? Cards, a board game?" I thought for a moment and came up with a fun pastime we could do wherever we were at.

"Do you have any paper?" He gave the affirmative and left briefly to collect some spare pieces of parchment. When he returned, I sat down on the clean floor and motioned for him to do the same. "We're going to fold the corners up into huge right triangles and cut off the excess so that we're left with perfect squares." Patches and I folded and sliced until we had beautiful square pieces ideal for origami animals. I recalled the instructions verbatim from the books Aro gave me and soon we had a delicate menagerie.

"They're just as adorable as real animals," he beamed up at me. "What would you like to do with them?"

"You can have them," I smiled back. "Consider it a reward for all you do." His large ruby eyes glistened as if he was about to cry.

"Thank you, Mistress; I'll take really good care of them!" I helped him gather the paper zoo into his arms and we parted ways—he to his room on the lowest floor, and I to my chamber in the highest tower. I planned to reveal my secret to my husband, just to show him that he isn't as safe-guarded as he thinks. My mind had been made. I would no longer allow to be forgotten about. I would do everything and anything in my power to get mine and Aro's love affair back to the way it used to be, no matter if he liked it or not and how long it would take. Until then, I knew I was going to be okay, for I have my castle friends and another vuvuzela on the way.

**Authors' Note: If you liked this chapter and wish to read more from us, please leave a comment/review at the door. Your input means more than you know!**


	2. Blush, Blush, Prepping for Success

The older you get, the better you realize you were. It took longer than usual for me to make my way up to my chamber, as my mind was riddled with the thoughts of new plans to get my marriage blossoming with the romance that it once held. What on earth would be the next step? The first plan that Athenodora conjured up was good, yes, but not good enough; I needed more attention so I could get what I wanted, meaning that I'd have to take a step further in Athenodora's scheme...But what would that involve? Perhaps something a little more extravagant will get my point across?

I found myself almost bumping into a very serious looking Caius who was walking towards me. Usually he'd been known to glide past me without as much as a simple "Hello, Sister", or even a slight nod in acknowledgement of my presence; but he simply stopped in front of me instead, which annoyingly also brought my fast pacing in the corridor to a halt. I smiled at him for a brief moment like I am always known to do, as I gave him a joyful sounding "Good evening, Brother" before I attempted to scoot around him and walk on.

"Sister?" He replied, the tone in his voice was obvious; he could tell I was up to something. Perhaps it was with me walking much faster than usual, or even my spaced out expression that I wore whenever I was in deep thought.

"Yes, Brother?" I said as I looked over my shoulder at his unreadable expression.

"Are you quite alright"? He asked after a brief pause.

"Of course I am" I said, deciding to keep our conversation simple so he wouldn't keep asking me more questions. After all, Caius is very close with Aro and would automatically notify him if he were to know what I have been up to with Athenodora. I planned to walk on after my reply, but once again his words of curiosity stopped me.

"That isn't true, Sulpicia," he frowned. Darn Caius and his intuition of others' scheming! I spun on my heel so I could look at him face to face so I sounded more reassuring.

"Caius, I'm perfectly fine. Now if you would excuse me I have other matters to attend".

"Very well," he nodded slowly as I turned away and continued walking onward. "Although I'm sure whatever it is you're planning on doing Aro will find out sooner than later" he called to me as I released a deliberate tiresome sounding sigh in response. It was what I'd expected Caius to say; he always enjoyed adding an ingredient of "someone having more authority than you" into the conversation alongside his usual snide remarks. "I hope your plans don't involve another example of a terrible instrument," he finally called as he disappeared into the darkness.

Often, as I do now, I sit alone in my tower room with my new vuvuzela, contemplating what could have been if I haven't been so careless with myself. He loved me most before I became his, which was the real problem with him. He'd have these uncontrollable stormy obsessions that would cloud his mind until his umbrella could catch it under the dome, only to be placed into his pocket and saved for a rainy day. The avarice never ceased! It made me jealous and disappointed that a complete stranger to me would be the subject of ninety percent of my husband's yearning rants. If I hear the name "Alice Cullen" again, somebody's ears are going to die.

I strode over to my bed, preparing to collapse down onto it to allow my thoughts to wander, but instead my eyes met with another similar bag that my so called "wonderful and caring" husband had given me earlier which was full of useless knitting and crocheting supplies in attempt to add "color" to my monotone life here in the castle. Instead of looking at the bags contents, I pushed it lazily from my bed sheets and watched it fall to the floor, where it instantly burst open and I watched as around 30 extra knitting needles fell out and rolled across my chamber floor. I noticed that there was a small note had been impaled by one of the knitting needles purposely by Aro, which said: "I found a little extra for you, Miodolce amore." I frowned and rolled my eyes as I lay back onto my bedding and stared up at the gold painted ceiling.

_Knock, knock_. I sighed as I rolled my instrument of torture under my bedframe and cracked open the door. There stood Patches with an envelope in his hand, complete with an official wax seal. "Master Aro would like to see you downstairs, Mistress. He mentioned something about a 'social gathering'. I have your invitation." He handed me the parchment with a boyish smile.

"My husband has you delivering mail now?" I laughed, finding it hard to believe that with the majority of the domestic duties in the castle, Patches would have the time to do anything else.

"No, I volunteered to do it. Bianca saw me with her hands full as I was drawing the drapes for the morning and she complained about being late for a hair appointment. I offered to take the letters so that she wouldn't miss her appointment, and the one addressed to you was the last." If I had anything to do with it, that girl would have never been changed into one of the Volturi. She's incompetent with her minimal work and Aro knows it. I'm guessing that he spares her because it would look irresponsible on his part to kill off one of his own.

"You are too sweet to be a vampire," I said, affectionately tousling his auburn hair. He grinned meekly and shook his head.

"I don't try to be a monster, Mistress. I always value the 'who' in others rather than the 'what'." I nodded in agreement and stepped out to follow him. He led me to the ballroom where Aro greeted us, or me, rather, from a sofa.

"Hello, love. Aren't you glad to see me?" I put on my false enthusiasm face at his self-centered question. He expected me to respond with an overjoyed smile and a wagging tail, but what he didn't expect was an honest answer.

"No, I'm not. I just saw you this morning and I knew I was going to see you again." I shrugged my shoulders. "I haven't had the time to miss you to be glad." His lips tightened in a straight line and sat upright as he would at the piano.

"Leave us," he ordered, his icy stare flicking beside me. Patches gave a small gasp as if preparing for a blow to the head, bowed low at the waist, and in a second the two of us remained behind shut doors. "Sulpicia, how do you feel?" I knew he only asked to check if Corin still had the power to trick my mind into thinking I was happy and content.

"Through my nervous system," I answered smartly. In my defense, it was the correct answer to my interpretation. Aro's eyes narrowed, which signaled that it was time to drop the act. "Alright, Aro. You've guessed it. Your little mind games are no longer effective; I've won them all long ago."

"How long?!" he growled.

"Long enough to know that your anniversary presents aren't handmade. Long enough to know why you never spend more than an hour with me in a day. Long enough to see how insensitive you are to me, your guard, and everyone other being on the planet!" He stood up to his full height and seized my shoulders, pinning my arms to my sides. Then he spun me around and locked his own arms around my waist.

"Do _not _raise your voice at me," he hissed in my ear.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, my tone softening to a tender plead. "But why? _Why_, Aro? You know I won't leave you, so why must you try to manipulate me?" He turned me back around, his hands snaking down my arms until they clasped to mine. The change in expression worked, for his face softened dramatically and his delicate marble eyes gazed passionately into mine.

"Sulpicia, you know I love you."

"Do you?!" I shot back with frustrated disappointment.

"I do," he finished calmly. His eyes reflected sincerity and I struggled to believe him. "You asked me why I go to such lengths to protect you." The answer struggled on his lips for a moment and then he spoke. "It's because I want you to be happy." He stroked my cheek and brushed his fingers through my hair. "I know that I'm hardly around to give you the love and attention you deserve, and that's why I found Corin for you so you could be happy even when I'm not always there.

"You keep me under house arrest in a _tower_!" I growled fiercely.

"For your protection and privacy. I don't wish for you to get involved in the nastiness of justice we deliver." He looked around for a distraction, anything to change the subject. "I see you've received your invitation to a little get-together event."

"I did," I said, turning the letter over in my hand to look at the addressee. "Who is this guy, anyway?"

"Count Daxter is one of the minor crowned heads of Europe who built a mansion on the other side of the city. He occasionally throws a little party for all the aristocrats in the area and seemed to think we'd be interested." He frowned at the prospect of being with so many humans in one place. "I'll have to attend this one because I missed the last two and people might get suspicious if I don't show." A party—the perfect event away from here that would guarantee some "us" time. "You can accompany me, my love…as long as you behave yourself." There was a hint of warning, and a chance I didn't want to jeopardize.

"Alright, Aro. I promise." Little did he know that I crossed my fingers behind my back, an old trick of getting out of promises I don't intend to keep.

"Good. The party starts tonight around six and the three of us can leave an hour early."

"Umm, the _three _of us?" He smiled and nodded as if he said the obvious.

"We shall need to bring one of the guard with us, love. I don't trust these wealthy human types. I'll tell Felix to prepare."

"No, not Felix," I disagreed, shaking my head. "He's not decent. These parties are elegant and tasteful and will have that type of crowd. Demetri would be a much better choice."

"Then we'll bring Alec as well," intoned my husband stiffly. "Between the two of them we should be safe enough."

"Very well, Aro. I'll meet you by the lobby in half an hour." He kissed both my cheeks with a satisfied smile and we headed to our separate chambers. I closed my door and slowly exhaled. That could have gone worse. Opening up my closet door, I scanned the contents for the perfect dress: modern, conservative, classy. I chose a sleeveless, deep red dress that flowed to the floor. It had a few ruffles at the V-neck and accenting rhinestones that spiraled from the waist down. In short, it was perfect. I curled my hair and set it over one shoulder. Just then, I heard a few dainty knocks at the door.

"Who is it"? I called, hoping that someone like Caius wouldn't reply.

"Just me, Sulpicia," Athenodora called back cheerfully.

"Just a moment," I said as I put down my curler and zipped over to my chamber door at vampire speed and opened it for her.

"I'm sorry to bother you again," she began as she walked in.

"Not at all, you may take a seat if you wish," I replied as I gestured over to two beautiful blood-red chairs in the corner of my chamber.

We both took our seats and Athenodora threw me an inquisitive look before blurting out "So? Did it all work out"? I knew immediately that she was obviously referring to her scheme; Athenodora's conversations were always straight to the point.

"Unfortunately...no." Athenodora shook her head at my response.

"Oh, no matter. I have a better idea in mind," she smiled wickedly.

We proceeded to discuss our newest plan. I added various ideas to the discussion as we went along; making sure that everything could be performed to perfection when it was time for action. It was indeed a brilliant scheme, so brilliant that it was bound to work! Our only problem seemed to be when the plan could be executed, as it seemed like there could be no opportune moments for it within the castle...And then it dawned on us, the most perfect time for the plan to work, where everything would fall into place. I had been so caught up lately in attempting to get mine and my Aro's marriage back to how it used to be in the "old days", I had forgotten all about the gathering of Italian aristocrats that the Volturi would be attending later on this evening. The party would be filled with hundreds of filthy rich humans discussing proper dining etiquette and bragging about their own investment achievements; the perfect environment for chaos and disruption. I was having trouble holding back a menacing evil laugh as we continued to discuss our plan further, until our talk got interrupted by the sudden and unexpected entrance of Jane.

As soon as she appeared in the doorway, Athenodora and I stopped talking immediately- making it very obvious that we were both up to no good.

"Good evening, Jane," I smiled, trying to set the impression that me and Athenodora were just having a normal everyday discussion with a glass of blood each. Athenodora nodded gracefully as Jane's ruby eyes flicked from both of us quickly before she spoke.

"Master Aro has sent me up here to help you with doing your hair," she said whilst staring at me. It seemed that I could never get myself on the same level as Jane, even though I neither hated her nor liked her. Although I was often forced to be involved in something with her in one way or another because she's Aro's favorite guard member because of her gift.

"Oh, I see." I smiled as I stood from my chair alongside Athenodora, in which I bid farewell as she glided out of the chamber. I assumed that sending Jane up to help me with my hair for later on this evening was another "romantic" favor from Aro—perhaps he thought that he was doing me a kindness for leaving out the chore of doing my hair. Even though I'm perfectly capable of doing my own hair, I've done it almost every day for God knows how long.

After what seemed like hours after I agreed for Jane to do my hair, she finally finished. Jane stood back to look at her "masterpiece" as I turned my head in the mirror so I could get a better view of her work. I'd never had my hair pinned so tightly to my head before; in fact I didn't think that this hairstyle would ever be seen on anyone else other than Jane, never mind me! I wasn't used to having my hair so securely pinned to my head like this; once again Aro's brilliant idea to make me happy had failed. I raised my hand to gently touch the tight bun at the back of my head so I could get an idea of how many pins were stuck in it. "Don't," Jane said simply at my actions as she stared at my reflection in the mirror. "Master Aro said for me to tell you to not fiddle with it."

"Of course he did," I sighed, before falsely telling Jane that I liked my hairstyle and that she'd done a good job before bidding her farewell so I could fix the rest of my appearance for the evening. At least I had_ some _control on how I was going to look tonight.

Some makeup and a pair of four inch stiletto pumps later, I waltzed downstairs to three pairs of wide, astonished eyes.

"Hello, love." Aro whisked over and kissed the top of my hand.

"Enchanté," he purred seductively. Behind his back, Alec and Demetri exchanged amused sideways glances and grins. "Shall we?" I nodded and took his hand. Demetri took the driver's seat, Alec called shotgun, and Aro and I made ourselves comfortable in the backseat. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose in the pocket, a refreshing change from his usual blazer and dress shirt. "I've never met the host before, but it is of utmost importance that we maintain a low profile."

"We'll have to socialize _sometime _dearest; it's a party, after all."

"If I could make a suggestion, Master," began Alec, turning in his seat to face us. "Why not wait until everyone gets roaring drunk to make conversation?"

"You know, that's a great idea!" I agreed. "We'll stand around the sidelines and make small talk if anyone approaches and start the real conversations when everyone's too dim in the brain to remember them." Aro gave a nod in agreement and no one said a word until we arrived. I spent the majority of the drive looking out the window, taking mental pictures of what I saw from afar from the tower window. The fields, the valley, the townhouses snaking along the square, all of it more beautiful up close.

"We're here," came Demetri's voice from the front. The pop of the doors shook me from my thoughts and I stepped out on the wide driveway absolutely packed with automobiles of all colors, shapes, and sizes.

"Wait," Aro held up a hand before we started walking in. "Leave your crests on your seat." He removed the ancient coven chain from his neck and tossed it inside to demonstrate. We did the same. "I don't want to take any chances of anyone identifying us as an old family. We need to remain as inconspicuous as possible." I nodded and took his arm while Alec and Demetri appropriated their places beside us like two bookends. "Are you ready, dearest?" he whispered in my ear. I could hear the overprotective concern for my comfort in his soft voice.

"As I'll ever be," I whispered back, and together we put our best foot forward.


	3. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

The first quality I saw of the mansion was its sheer size. From the topmost spire to the last stone of the paved entrance path, it could have housed an indoor zoo. Although the Volturi castle was beautiful, I don't think it at all beat the tall white mansion that loomed over us up ahead. It was truly stunning; its white bricks and marble pillars reflected the silver glow from the moon that hung within a vast blanket of stars above, and each of the mansion's tall windows were decorated with small gargoyles which were carved so well out of stone that they looked creepily real. The front lawn of the mansion was immaculate; the grass was neatly cut and there must have been hundreds of different types of flowers which had been all meticulously arranged alongside the large topiary bushes that were shaped perfectly into different wild savage animals.

The second feature was the sound that emitted from behind the double-doors. A jazzy, melodious, upbeat rhythm made the mansion come alive with a rapid, steady pulse. Bright spotlights and shiny pieces of foil flashed through the windows from all sides and somehow I knew just how much of a zoo such a place could be. As we approached the doors, a doorman greeted us with a clipboard.

"Name, please?" he asked without taking his eyes off his list.

"Volturi," stated my husband. "Aro and Sulpicia Volturi." I tapped his shoulder to remind him of our company. "And two escorts."

"Ah, yes. Go right inside, Mister Volturi." We thanked him and walked up the white marble steps. As the doors opened for us, the sight alone nearly blew us back with the spontaneous blast of culture shock. From every corner, outfits of pearls, beads, feathers, and sequins bounced to the heartbeat of the house. Vibrant reds and seductive blues and violets beckoned us to join their pulsing nervous system. The main rooms were flocked with so many flamboyant guests that an aerial shot could have been a splatter-paint project. What wasn't decked with colorful clothing sparkled with glitter, foil confetti, and serpentines that shot out of handheld cannon blasters. The only ones who were wearing identical, let alone similar, outfits were the butlers and maids who glided around carrying silver platters bearing wine and champagne glasses for anyone to swoop down and claim one as their own. The guests were doing some zany dances and most were strangely intimate with one another as if the name of the game was breathing another one's air. In the center of this madness, big brass instruments were played on a great white bandstand accompanied by a magnificent pipe organ set up against the wall at the top of two spiraling staircases. The organ player had star-white hair slicked back behind his forehead and an all-white suit complete with coattails. He tickled the ivory with a crazed madness that seemed to have infected the entire house.

"Remember our plan to not get involved until everyone was absolutely drunk?" I whispered to Aro. He nodded. "I think they already beat us to it." He nodded again, adding a warm chuckle.

"Indeed. Demetri, do not let Sulpicia out of your sight. Alec, to me." He gave my cheeks his farewell kisses and made a beeline against the side of the wall. I laughed as he pushed himself against the bordering barrier to avoid touching all the other guests. He turned around once and whispered something to Alec, who began to take off his black gloves and give them up. Well done, my husband; you've successfully avoided any unwanted thoughts and awkward handshakes. Once he slid the gloves on, he continued to climb the side of the wall like Spiderman just to avoid people. If that's what he calls inconspicuous, then I'm a talking water buffalo with a Katy Perry wig.

"Where shall we go first, my lady?" inquired Demetri, his voice once again interrupting my thoughts.

"I'd assume finding the host would be a good start." I scanned around for an older, important-looking man with many rings on his fingers as counts often do. Even with my acute vampire vision, such an individual was nowhere in sight. "It seems we'll have to dive in and find him the old fashioned way." Demetri didn't look too keen on losing his personal space either, but grudgingly agreed to a manual search. I saw a crack in the crowd and slid right into it, hoping someone around would know where he is.

"Excuse me," I said, tapping a woman with way too many feathers on her head twice on the shoulder. "Do you know where I could find Mr. Daxter?"

"'Aven't seen 'im," she slurred. Her breath stank of rancid alcohol like a regular drunk.

"Thanks anyway." Meanwhile, Demetri was trying his luck to acquire someone's attention long enough to stop their dancing and drinking. The first one to turn around was an older man who looked a little on the crazy side. You know, where the buses don't run.

"Excuse me, sir, but can you point us in the direction of a Mr. Daxter?"

"Who?" asked the man, confused.

"Mr. Daxter, the host of the party," he repeated a little louder.

"Who?" This was getting annoying, so I sank deeper into the party knowing Demetri would drop it and tail me. "Who-hoo-hoo-HOO!" exclaimed the weird man before bouncing away like a strange kangaroo. I needed a different approach.

"Perhaps we could try asking one of the servers, my lady. They seem to be the only ones still on planet earth."

"Good idea, Demetri." I looked around for a silver, circular tray and spotted one about forty paces away. "This way." Jutting out a firm elbow, I parted the crowd like a runway with my eyes fixated on my target.

"Oof!" gasped a tall blob of white. It was the pianist guy with the pale, pointy hair at the base of my elbow.

"Sorry about that. I'm trying to reach someone." The guy backed up a step, straightened himself out, and flashed a suave smile.

"That's quite alright. Did you like the music?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, it was lovely. Not what I am accustomed to listening to, but it certainly befits the party." His eyes twinkled with joy, never parting their gaze from mine.

"Good! Great, actually! I was the organist up there," he grinned, pointing to the space between the top of the two staircases where the grand pipe organ sat.

"I see. Did Mr. Daxter build that for you?" He nodded.

"Just for me. I play at all his parties, my parties, in fact. You see…I'm Count Daxter." The first thing I did was look down at his fingers and outfit for any marks of royalty or wealth. No rings, no fancy pins, no family crest, just a white bow tie.

"Oh you are? In that case, you're the one I wanted to meet. I'm Sulpicia Volturi." I held my hand up for him to kiss, but he simply chuckled, turned my hand on its side, and shook it like two gentlemen would.

"Delighted to meet you, Sulpicia. I'm so glad you and your husband could finally make it to one of my annual shindigs." He looked over my shoulder and pointed at Demetri. "Would this be him?" I stifled a laugh and shook my head.

"No, this is my…" I trailed off, thinking frantically. What did they call them these days? Servants? No, we're too evolved for that. Assistants? I'm pretty sure that relationship is exclusively for when two people share the same occupation and one has a higher status or more experience. "…valet," I finished, hoping I used the right term. It was even French, and everything sounds better and sophisticated in French. Demetri followed my lead and nodded once.

"Well, the folk dancing number will begin soon. If you and your valet would kindly follow me, let's see if we can find your husband." He extended a pale hand with a smile. It was one of those smooth and confident smiles that any woman would see on her Prince Charming as he pulled her up on his noble steed. Yet it was gentle and approachable like the trusting human face of a diary. I took his hand and thanked him. Together we floated through the multitude up to the top of the confetti-dusted spiraling stairs, and I came face to face with the largest, most beautiful organ I've ever seen.

"This is amazing, Count," I exclaimed with a wide smile. The ivory keys, its sleek ebony exterior, all of it fashioned from fine, shined wood. As the musically educated say, "Good timber makes good timbre."

"Thank you much, Madame. Let's find your husband, shall we?" He took out a microphone that attached nicely to the organ and spoke in a clear, rumbling voice. "Alright folks, it's time to take things down a notch. Grab a partner and let the mingling begin!" A cheer sounded down below and I stepped back into Demetri as he took his seat in front of his grand instrument. He began to pound down a few starting chords before racing into a bouncy, flouncy tune the townspeople seemed to recognize. The jazzy band joined in the fun, and soon the room stepped in time to the addictive melody. Around and around they went, twirling and rocking with their partners for no more than ten seconds before they split and reformed with other strangers. It didn't take long before Demetri shot out an arm, pointing a finger at a figure clad in all black. Only a pale male face with long black hair easily identified him as Aro. On the other side of the room, I found Alec being whisked about in the dance. He was laughing with genuine happiness—perhaps for the first time in years.

"Found them," I murmured to him so that he could hear it without the microphone picking up my voice.

"Hmm?" The Count slid out of the seat, his hands still playing vivaciously. "Can you point them out to me?" He looked over his shoulder and stared out in the large audience. I showed him where Alec and Aro was to which he simply nodded. He leaned near the microphone and whistled twice into it. Two servants rushed to his side, almost as fast as someone would for free coffee on a chilly winter's morning. I heard some descriptive words and off they went to escort the found pair back to me. The noise was giving me a slight headache and the Count must have felt it too, for he said, "I'll bet you'd want to talk somewhere quieter, somewhere more private?" I smiled in affirmation. He waved politely to Aro who made his way up the stairs, Alec following close behind.

"Sulpicia, love! Thank goodness you are not down there. I couldn't escape the feeling that someone might have swept you away." Aro drew me into one of his unbreakable forced hugs like he intended to keep me there forever.

"Don't be ridiculous," I murmured back. "If anyone tried, I wouldn't let them."

"Nor would I," Demetri added with an assuring grin. I almost forgot he was just an arm's reach away. When the Count pounded in the last few chords of the dance number, he stood up to meet his guest.

"Forgive me for not meeting you personally at the door, but the band insisted that I accompany them. You must be Aro Volturi. Pleased to meet your acquaintance at last; I am Count Daxter." He held out his hand and my husband shook it through the glove he was still wearing. I silently wondered what he'd see if he could peer into every mind at the party.

"Pleased to meet you as well," he responded, his smile as fake and hollow as a mannequin's. "Lovely party."

"Thank you. I'm so delighted you could come!" The Count turned back to his organ and lifted up the top of the bench. To my surprise and curiosity, a little gold knob nested inside. He turned it counterclockwise and the wall behind the organ sank back, revealing a secret passageway. Alec whistled appreciatively. "If you would kindly follow me, I will show you a quieter, more private room."

What looked like a beautiful vista of a stately home from the outside—and a raving zoo on the inside-was the stately manor I originally expected; the "main party room" behind the organ was packed full of elegantly dressed humans, each of them sipping their champagne whilst being engaged in what seemed to be pointless conversations about horse racing. There was also an orchestra playing which consisted mostly of violins and cellos alongside a large white grand piano on center stage.

I stood gawking for a few moments at the instrument; we have a grand piano much like this one back at the Volturi Castle—although ours was black, not white, and ours was not at all as shiny as this one. The Count stepped in front of us and cleared his throat to begin a speech to the entire party.

"Ahem!" he coughed purposely to get his guests' attention. "Ladies and gentlemen if you'd please be so kind as to give me a brief moment of your time," he continued, to which almost instantly the loud racket of bragging and boasting from the guests in the large crowed became silent, and each of the party guest gracefully turned in our direction. "Thank you," he said with a smile to the crowd as he placed his hand on my shoulder lightly. Oh God, it seemed that I'm going to be involved in his speech!

"Not only would I like to take this time to thank you all for your attendance of my celebration of another successful year for my global campaign, but I'd also like to congratulate you all for your own successful endeavors and business achievements. And while I'm on that note, I'd also like to especially thank both Mr. and Mrs. Volturi for attending my party tonight." He patted my shoulder as he mentioned my husband and I. I smiled awkwardly at the many unimpressed faces within the crowd, frantically hoping he didn't know a thing about us. His large mechanical-like grin wasn't fazed by the resounding silence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Volturi have been something of an enigma to me over these past couple of years, as we haven't seen each other in a long time. Nevertheless, they're here at last!" My eyes widened in alarm. He knows! I didn't dare look at Aro now, already getting a pretty accurate idea of what murderous thoughts are swimming in his mind. "…alongside their many successful stories about their world famous winery! Absolutely brilliant; I wish you and your husband the best of luck. Thank you, everyone!" He grinned at me, as the room erupted once again to its previous level of noise. What was that? A winery? He mentioned we've met before, and if so, I cannot recall. I gasped when I thought of a possibility I hadn't yet considered: he somehow got a glimpse of the blood in the glass bottles and mistook the liquid for red wine. Of course; that would explain everything—everything except why we received his invitation. It couldn't have been just to have a good time. The party outside this room was "just a party". Some other intention existed behind the gathering of all the aristocrats in a secret room.

We were quickly swallowed by the new crowd, and Aro was already being surrounded by 3 other Italian aristocrats who were all asking for his personal opinion on designer cupcakes. "What do you think of marshmallows in the centers of lawnmower cupcakes for National Foliage Day?"

"I don't care," Aro snapped, taking a step back. "Stop touching me!" I struggled to hold in my laughter; I knew that my husband really disliked having to mingle with humans, especially the stupid ones. Speaking of which, a middle-aged woman appeared by my side and dragged me into a discussion about the worst crisis of the year.

"I absolutely hate what they've done to the ATM machines around here," started one lady in a fluffy mink shawl. "Ever since Italy became a prime vacation spot for Americans, I have to choose a language now. Why should I have to choose a language? I'm Italian." I rolled my eyes at the last statement when the next lady to my left opened her lipstick-pasted mouth.

"It's just so hard to find decent microfleece in this city! All I wanted was a little bedazzled purse for my new teacup Chihuahua to ride in, but the best they had was cashmere. Do you know what cashmere does to my puppy's sensitive skin? It's like the world is against Chihuahuas or something!"

"Oh, that's not _that _terrible," another one chimed in. "I can't decide between Corona with lime, or getting Corona and buying a lime. I tried comparing prices but then I realized to be accurate, I would have to average my time spent squeezing and slicing fresh limes and compare it to the price of one Corona with lime. So now I am trying to figure out how much I think the hourly wage for slicing and squeezing limes would be. It is all about price efficiency in this economy." She lost me at "Corona", which I believe is Latin for "crown". Crowns with limes? My, my, what an age this is.

"I'm just upset that Banana Republic ran out of khakis," the last woman exclaimed with a loud laugh. "Ahahahahaha!" It was the kind of laugh that made you shudder and look for the turning heads that would have no doubt heard it, the kind only rich people make. It was, in short, one that could compete with Aro's.

"What about you, dear?" the first one asked me. "What do you think was the worst crisis of the year?" I couldn't relate to anything the others previously said, but they'd most likely relate to mine.

"When I realized my husband spends more time with his…friends than he does with me." The ladies frowns in unison and passed around sympathetic looks.

"Oh, dearie, I'm so sorry," said the woman on my right as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Are these _good_ friends of his?" Her eyes told me she was hinting at something, but I didn't know what. Aro, Caius, and Marcus have been together for a few millennia and kept most things between themselves.

"Yes, I'd say so."

"And are they _close_?" Another hint, but what could it mean? Aro keeps his guards in close proximity wherever he goes, and again I gave the affirmative. The ladies gasped.

"Well you can't just sit around and think nothing's going on; you have to take action!" I smiled, impressed at their deduction skills.

"That's the general plan." The one with the pearl necklaces leaned in secretly.

"You know, when my husband left me, I went straight to my lawyer and blackmailed him to divorce. Works every time." That information didn't help any. Vampires cannot truly leave their mates; the connection lasts forever.

"I can't. It's a bit of a stability issue." A small silence ensued around our little circle.

"Oh, I see. In that case, you need to show him what he's been missing out on." There goes the inkling tone again. I must have looked confused enough, for she whispered, "You know," and fanned her hands over her chest. At once, everything clicked. I did not expect her to make those references in public. Such notions in my day were unheard of.

"Right, that." I didn't know how else to respond to that, and thankfully I was spared the opportunity to say anything more, for the Count cleared his voice again in the center of the room.

"If I could have your attention for just one moment, dinner will be taking place in the dining room next door. Please take your seats which are labeled according to party." The murmuring started again as people began to disperse and find their families. Someone touched my arm and pulled me away from the group.

"Sulpicia, we need to leave," Aro hissed urgently in my ear. "They'll notice we won't be eating."

"Is there a problem?" the Count inquired, striding up to Aro and I. Over his shoulder, Alec and Demetri said their farewells to the young girls they were talking to and joined us.

"Yes," my husband answered curtly. "My wife and I must return home now on account of some…business matters." The Count didn't seem to buy it.

"Oh come now, Aro. Everyone here set aside their business affairs for one night. Surely you wouldn't want to leave without sharing a first-rate dinner with us?" He was right; it would be socially rude to leave now.

"We'd be delighted to join you, Count Daxter," I intoned at last. Aro threw me a look of alarm and I responded by prying his hand off my arm.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "Will your valets be dining as well?"

"No, they already ate," Aro snapped, still upset that things weren't going his way for once. The Count simply nodded.

"Let us join the others in the dining hall. Walk this way, please." He led us into the filling room and showed us our seats at the long table with the expensive, satin-smooth white tablecloth. Aro and I sat down while the other two took their places behind us: Alec behind Aro and Demetri behind me. The Count took his place at the head of the table and announced for the first course to be served. I looked down at my place setting: three china plates, four silver forks from smallest to largest on the left, a spoon on the outside, and two gilded knives on the right. I haven't seen such fine dishware in my existence! Since my changing, my teeth were all I needed. Looking at it all and then at our host, I wondered what exactly the Count did for a living that landed him the money for such luxuries. After his first bite, all the humans picked up their silverware and dug into their soups and salads. I did the same for the look of it all but didn't put any in my mouth. The talking soon began.

"So, Nick, how is the stock market?" the Count asked the gentleman sitting on his right.

"A little slower than we expected at the beginning of the month, but results show a steady increase from last week and we predict the trend to continue." This man was clearly one who works with investments, but I still knew nothing of our host. "You?"

The Count smiled and sighed softly. "Oh, it fluctuates as usual; it goes up and down, up and down, up and down, you know." The man bobbed his head with a dark smirk. I felt something fall into my lap and looked down—a black purse with roses on the corners.

"Pour your food into it, my lady," Demetri whispered in a low voice next to my ear. "So they'll think you're eating." I opened the clasp of the purse and inside was at least fifty dollars in cash, plus a few plastic cards.

"You stole this, didn't you?" I hissed back. "From that young woman you met!"

"Forgive me, but that's a little irrelevant to the problem at hand." I sighed, knowing that he was right. With the food on my fork, I made motions to move the utensil towards my stomach and slide off the food with my thumb so that it dropped ideally into the open purse in my lap. I casually glanced across the table and Aro was doing the same thing with his dinner. By the time the second course began, the purse was loaded with soggy green leaves and soggy green money. I closed the clasp and passed it to Demetri for him to empty.

"So, Aro," the Count began, causing the whole table of heads to turn. "I've heard a great deal of rumors about you, but I refuse to believe them. I'd like to get to know the real you, if you don't mind. How is the wine business these days?" He faltered a moment and swallowed to buy him more time to think.

"It's widely successful, especially in Italy. Our juice is so potent that you could say it sucks the life out of all who try it." The listeners murmured in delight and smiled at each other. My husband cracked a happy, proud grin of his own. "Oh yes, people from all over the world are dying to get in the castle. Once they're in, they never leave except in spirit!" He was notorious for being a man of his word, and truth be told, not one word of it was a lie if taken in correct context.

"That's really something; good for you!" A round of applause commenced. "You just have the one location, correct? Have you ever thought about outsourcing?"

"We already do and keep an eye on all of our individual outlets."

"Good, good!" the Count beamed. I still had no clue what he did for a living. "I like that. I also found it smart to outsource such a broad company." Aro said nothing, so the conversation moved around to everyone else at the table throughout the rest of the evening. Through the purses, we "consumed" the courses without raising suspicion. At last, everyone drank from their glasses of ale and the Count held up a hand to call attention once more.

"I assume you are all wondering by now the true purpose for inviting you tonight to my little party." Everyone else at the table nodded in unison. "Friends, I must be honest with you: I am growing old and reaching mid-age. I have an only son most of you know, Jason, who is going on nine years old. You also know that my wife passed away after he was born, so it's just us now. To get right to the point, I want to make sure he is well taken care of by the time I am gone." Aro and I exchanged confused glances. The man didn't look like he was about to die at all.

"Do you want a godfather for him?" someone asked.

"A new father, actually." A few gasps were heard. "I need to leave this country because the authorities plan to bring my business to a halting end and have me killed. Besides, what I do isn't appropriate for a little kid like him anyway." The question was making me head ache, and as if to answer it, a large brown leather wallet dropped onto my lap. Demetri winked at me and gestured for me to open it. Inside, there was a licensed photo of the Count with a standard ID, a gun-handling license, a "Get out of jail free" card from a Monopoly game, and small slips of paper featuring women practically in the nude. I turned the top slip over so I wouldn't have to look at them. There was a little name etched in the back, then crossed out, another name, then crossed out, and a third name under it perfectly legible.

"You're a pimp," I concluded out loud. The guests laughed, loud and obnoxiously as rich people often do. The Count nodded factually.

"Indeed, I am. Now if you will be so kind as to hand me back my wallet, Sulpicia, we can chat about how I met your husband in the first place." My eyes widened to their full size at an insane possibility. Could they have met _on business_? Aro immediately stood up from his seat, ignoring the purse containing dessert that fell to the floor with a large plop.

"I apologize for the interruption, but my wife and I are leaving. Immediately!" Before the Count could respond, he flew open the door and snapped at Demetri to escort me out. A quick "sorry" was all I could get in before I was marched out the front door and stuffed into the car. I felt Aro's eyes on me as I turned to the window, not even bothering to look at him.

"Dearest," he started sweetly.

"Please don't talk to me Aro," I snapped back.

"It was not as you think; I can explain."

"Not. Now." He inhaled a sharp breath and huffed it out.

"Fine!" The rest of the ride was so silent, you could hear a fly's tiny heartbeat. When we parked inside the castle walls, Aro got out without bothering to open the door for me. I crossed my arms, following him in. I never thought I'd say this, but I needed some alone time away from him. I climbed up the tower steps, brushed past Corin without a word, and slammed my door shut. Not knowing what to do, I went for my little shopping bag with my spare vuvuzela. But when I opened the bag and rustled the packaging paper back, it was gone.


	4. Ain't No Other Man

**Authors' Warning: Before you read this next chapter, we wish to caution you of the content within. There is a hint of domestic violence and some naughty innuendos (though _never _explicit). Take it as you will, let your imagination be your guide, and as always, enjoy!**

**Sulpicia's POV**

Aro had a mind that ticked like a clock and, like a clock, it regularly went cuckoo. I didn't speak to him the rest of that evening, the next morning, and now it was nearing the afternoon. Aro is not one to lose his temper and go on a rampage—that's Caius's forte—but he does the strangest things when he gets upset. First, he'll refuse to speak to anyone and lock himself up in his study where he keeps a calligraphy set. He'll make a list of everything that he's mad at, crumple up the paper, and pocket it for later. Next, he moves into the art room and draws a detailed picture of the individuals he doesn't like at the moment. This could take hours and entire days. Finally, he carries both the list and portraits out behind the castle and burns them in a small bonfire to heavy metal rock music. No one knows why he does all this, but he says it calms him down. Compared to Caius's killing sprees and Jane's tendency to drink babies, Aro's anger management process can be considered "low-key".

As I cooped myself up in my all-too-familiar room, I leaned against the headboard of my bed hoping for a sign that everything was going to be okay. Or at least a vague clue as to where my second vuvuzela went. Out of complete boredom I walked to my closet and rummaged through all the board games, the latch hook kits, the written instructions for Solitaire—a game invented exclusively for the lonely, oil pastel sets, trivia cards, and self-learning language books I never bothered to open. _Nope. Done that. Yes Jeff Foxworthy, I'm smarter than a fifth grader. I choose 'No Deal', Howie Mandel. I don't wish to draw. I memorized all of the trivia; did you know kangaroos cannot hop backwards? Learn German? Nein. _I was about to shut my door when a slip of loose paper caught my eye. I picked it up, my curious eyes scanning the fine penmanship.

_Sulpicia,_

_I want Caius back._

_Your coven sister,_

Athenodora

I read and reread that sentence four times, wondering what it could mean. Then it came to me: she must have finally come to her senses. I remembered how upset Aro was when he found out I broke away from his guard's power, and I cringed when I pictured how Caius would take it. A loud smash of glass shattering emitted from a couple rooms over, the unmistakable sound of Caius's rage. I gathered the skirts of my midmorning gown and hurried down the hall to Athenodora's room, anxious to listen to the heated argument. I reached for the handle, prepared to burst inside.

"What did I tell you about playing that idiotic obnoxiousness?!" a male voice snarled. My hand returned to my side and I took a step back. Nobody's dim enough to cross Caius when he raises his voice. Nobody.

"How else am I supposed to get you to talk to me when I'm lonely?" Athenodora complained. She sounded hurt and desperate for attention.

"You have Corin and your sister—"

"But I want _you_!" I listened on, silently cheering her on for speaking her mind.

"Now you listen to me," he growled in a dangerously low voice. "I am a very busy man with a full schedule of things to do, and I do not have time for your nonsense."

"I made you a scarf," she pleaded. "For traveling in the colder weather. It has love in every stitch."

"Is it wool?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I don't want it."

"Oh, _Caius_!" She shouted like he just stabbed her in the side.

"Don't 'oh Caius' me, Athenodora! You know how much I detest the texture of wool!" From the crescendo in his volume I could tell this conversation was going to get ugly really fast. "I never liked your little knitting gifts, and I never will!" I burst through the door, not being able to listen on the sidelines any longer. Caius whirled around, his hand raised and prepared to do something he'd forever regret.

"Caius!" I screamed.

"Sulpicia?" He inquired incredulously, his hand dropping to his side.

"_What_ are you _doing_?!" We roared at each other in unison.

"I'm trying to have a private conversation with my wife; do you mind?"

"Yes, I do. You should thank me right now for saving you an existence of misery. You should know better; violence is _never _the answer!"

"Well—," he started.

"_Never _the answer!" He stood there, dumbfounded as if it was news to him that abuse doesn't lead to a happy, lasting marriage. Neglect is an equally terrible option. He had no further argument with me, seeing how I was right. I am the wife of the world's most powerful vampire after all; I do have _some_ authority.

"I have a mission file I must return to," he mumbled, sidestepping me to leave the room. I could hear his beastly rage venting through huffy breaths between every step he took until he reached the bottom of the tower. I let out a heavy sigh and sat on my coven sister's bed with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Her antique glass flute lay in pieces in the corner.

"Are you okay?" She weakly nodded.

"I am now. Thank you." I forced a small smile in attempts to persuade her that everything was going to be fine soon enough. "You got my note?" I nodded.

"How do you expect to get Caius back?" I asked curiously. Caius was as stubborn as lazy donkey and we'd almost have to trick him into being the husband we wanted him to be.

"Well, I thought about you and Aro, and I—" she trailed off, listening closely. I heard it too; it was the sound of a man's footsteps and they were in a hurry to get to where we were. Athenodora made a grab for something as the doorway was blocked by none other than Aro. Speaking of the devil…

"What is going _on_ up here?" he demanded, glancing between the two of us. I turned to my friend who was busily weaving yarn pieces through a wax grid.

"I made a cat!" she chirped with a girlish smile, brandishing her latch hook picture of an orange tabby. Aro wasn't impressed by the façade.

I whispered gently, "Dora, he knows." Her smile faded as she put down her project. She leaned back in her pillows and crossed her arms.

"Caius and I have been fighting. He…said some things." Aro slowly nodded, taking this in.

"Thank you for telling me this. I know exactly what I'm going to do next." I couldn't believe it. Was he actually going to give Caius a lecture on decency? "Corin?" he called sharply down the hall. She appeared in a flash and dropped a quick curtsy.

"Yes, Master?"

"Look at Sulpicia and Athenodora," he ordered, gesturing to my sister and I. "Do they look happy to you?" She peered at our solemn faces and frowned a little. She knew what was coming to her.

"No, sir."

"Can your power, by any means, correct this?" She concentrated her eyes on us, but I didn't feel any different.

"N-No, I can't." Aro almost looked sorry for her, but I knew it was all a lie.

"Then you leave me no choice but to demote you to the lower guard. I want you out of this tower by sundown." A somber look crossed her face and grudgingly accepted her fate. She curtsied again and disappeared as quickly as she came. "Sulpicia?" He was staring, not taking his eyes off mine for a second. "Why don't you go down to the library and find a good magazine to read. If you see something in a catalog that you would like, I'll buy it for you." I knew he meant well, but trying to buy my happiness was one of the things I despised most about his idea of romance. Marriage isn't as materialistic as it once was in his human time period. No man needed to present his fiancé's father with money and sheep anymore! I stood up to leave—not to the library, for I still had to continue my search for my missing horn.

"Alright, Aro. I'll go."

"I'm coming too!" Athenodora asserted behind me.

"_You _will stay here," my husband stated. "From what I gather, you don't want to upset Caius any further." She sighed dejectedly and Aro finally left us alone. I crossed the hall up to my room, shut the door, and began going through every square inch of the place.

**Athenodora's POV**

"Oh dear, sweet husband of mine?" I sang loudly as I seductively floated my way around the door fame of the library; knowing too well he'd be immersed in a novel of some sorts in there.

"What is it?" He groaned back tiredly in reply, not even looking up from his book. I knew that he hated anyone disturbing him while he was reading, but I'd be considered a fool if I didn't begin my scheme now.

I draped myself around the doorway more, desperately trying to get his attention. "I have a gift for you, my love" I purred, hoping that he'd look up or at least glance at me.

"I don't want it," he sighed, leaning his head on his hand as he slowly turned the book's pages.

I frowned disappointed and drummed my perfectly manicured nails against the dark wooden door frame. "You don't even know what it is!"

"How many times do I have to remind you, I'm no longer going to accept your knitted mittens, socks, sweaters or hats?" Caius has always been angry about how much better I can knit than him, so much so that he's not even accepting my newly knitted masterpieces that I make for him anymore. But lucky for him, that wasn't why I went to see him…

I shook my head and chuckled softly. "No, that's not what I've got you...This time".

"Good," he snorted.

"Well? Aren't you going to close your eyes?" I purred again as I slowly began gliding over to him in the shadows.

"What? Why?" He snapped back, like I'd just told him to do something highly inappropriate. My request made him look up from his book though, so I was partly happy that I'd got his attention.

"Because it's a surprise!" I reminded him in a singsong voice, hoping to lift his usual dreadful mood.

"I'm not interested in your surprise. Now leave." Ha! He wasn't going to get away from me that easily.

"Close your eyes," I whispered gently like I was hushing a baby as I tugged the stolen vuvuzela out from under my cloak before hiding it behind my back like a stealthy ninja.

He suddenly stood from his chair angrily. "Athenodora! Did you not listen? I'm asking you to leave!" He yelled as he pointed to the doorway that I had draped myself around before.

"Fine!" I snapped back in a huff, turning to leave as he settled back down into his chair.

"Good-bye!" he growled impatiently to me as I pulled out the vuvuzela with my back turned to him. My plan of attack sprang into action; I span quickly on my heel and darted up to him at vampire speed, giving him a few minor seconds to question what I was doing before blowing the vuvuzela as loud as I could in his ear drums.

"AAAARRGGHH!" He yelled as he quickly attempted to cover his ears from the mind-piercing sound that came from the instrument. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted with complete rage; he was almost as loud as the instrument itself.

"SURPRISE!" I yelled back, trying to match the volume of his voice.

Caius stared at me and blinked for a few seconds; obviously very confused.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"For not showing me the affection I deserve anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous, I show you affection almost every evening!" I scoffed loudly at his response.

"I don't mean that!" I shouted back, determined to win at least one argument with him for once.

"Well, spit it out then!" He replied aggressively as he moved closer to me. He made a grab for the horn, but I whisked it behind my back before he could snatch it away.

"ACCEPT MY KNITTING!" I practically screamed; my voice was probably heard all the way around Volterra.

"Accept your knitting?" He chuckled darkly. "You're angry with me because of that?"

I folded my arms like a spoilt child. "I like knitting sweaters for you...and I like it when you wear them," I tried to state simply without blushing.

He rolled his eyes. "Enough," he said simply whilst returning back to his chair. I shook my head rapidly, to which he scowled back. "I thought I told you to leave."

"I'm not leaving until you promise to wear the sweaters I've made you!" I yelled in protest as I kept my feet firmly planted in place.

"Athenodora," he called in a dangerous and low tone. "I've told you no, I'm not going to wear your silly attempts to please me. Now, OUT!"

"I'm not leaving this spot!" I kept my expression fixed to a glare, refusing to do what he'd ordered. I was planning on getting what I wanted for a change, and I wasn't going to hold back in telling him what I want any longer. His expression suddenly and unexpectedly fell from an angry scowl to an amorous smirk. "I shall have to carry you out then."

My glare morphed into a slight grin at his words. I couldn't help but let out a childish giggle as he slowly rose from his chair and strode over to me like I was in deep trouble. He snatched me up from the ground with ease and carried me bridal style out of the library; causing the vuvuzela to fall to the floor with a loud crash—most probably breaking it.

"Where are you taking me"? I asked breathlessly.

"Somewhere where we can talk in private about your knitting addiction" he calmly replied, still wearing his amorous smirk as I realized we were taking the route to our chambers. Something told me we obviously weren't going to "talk".

**Sulpicia's POV**

"Where the heck is it?"! I muttered under my breath as I emptied the contents from the draw from my vanity table onto the floor. By now I'd already turned my whole room upside down looking for my vuvuzela; it looked as though a bomb hit the place. I sighed heavily as I kneeled down amongst my scattered belongings and rubbed my head in frustration. I needed that vuvuzela to get what I wanted from Aro; how am I supposed to begin my next plan if I don't have it? My arsenal of annoying weapons decreased by one; I may as well just drop it and order another one.

"I know who took it," a small voice whispered from behind me. I turned around quickly and brought myself to my feet, only to find that the voice belonged to Patches. I knew I must have looked a bit manic from searching through the mass of my belongings which were now all over the floor around me.

"My vuvuzela?" I whispered back, my eyes widening with delight that I had the possibility of getting it back. He nodded timidly.

"Who stole it from me? When did they take it? Was it Alec? I bet it was Alec, I've seen that look that he gets in his eye whenever I'm holding it!" I yelled uncontrollably as anticipation built inside of me.

"N-No, it w-wasn't Alec," he stuttered as he took a few small steps away from me. "Ath-thenod-dora." He cleared his throat. "Athenodora took it."

"Athenodora?" I murmured, making sure that I didn't raise my voice again so I wouldn't upset Patches. "Do you know why she took it"? I asked more calmly. He gave a small shrug.

"N-Not really...She just passed me in the hallway on the way to the library; I just finished dusting in there."

"The library? Right! Thank you, Patches!" I exclaimed happily, causing the poor kid to jump back at my sudden outburst. I quickly darted past him and ran through my chamber doorway, continuing onward through the castle until I reached the all too familiar sight of the library's large entrance.

"Athenodora, I need my vuvuzela back!" I called as I walked through the doorway; expecting that she'd be still in there, or at least hear me shouting her name as she couldn't possibly have gone far. The library was totally deserted as far as my eyes could see. The only sign of recent activity in there was a book had been left open on one of the desks.

"Athenodora?" I called as I walked aimlessly around the room. No, she definitely wasn't here. Maybe she didn't go in the library after all. Was it possible Patches had been wrong? That'd be a first for him. I decided that the best thing that I could do now was leave—perhaps she's in her chamber...

CRUNCH..."Oh dear...My vuvuzela?!" I lifted my foot to find the shattered vuvuzela below it. I slowly knelt down and picked up the broken pieces, wondering if it was in anyway fixable—but it was in so many pieces that it wouldn't probably be even worth trying to mend it. Not even with all the duct tape in the world.

"My plan...ruined!" I sighed, as I carelessly dropped the thousands of vuvuzela pieces onto the ground. "Now I'll never be anything more than an unloved, miserable trophy wife." I sank into the nearby chair that had the open book on the desk in front of it, and folded my arms and rested my head on top of them, wondering what I should do next.

"I could still try and track down Athenodora and give her a piece of my mind for stealing my vuvuzela; my only hope in having a successful marriage...Or I could go and find Aro and tell him that our marriage is as dull as dishwater and ask him for a divorce—which is something I don't even want to deal with at my age, and he'll never agree to it."

The book that had been left open in front of me on the desk then randomly caught my eye. It was open on the very last page—so someone had obviously almost completed reading it. There was a short ending message on the page, alongside a plastic sleeve that was attached to the page under the message which appeared to have a CD slotted inside. Immediately I was interested in what both the CD and the book were about, so I began to read the text on the last page:

_So, now you have enough information on everything you need to know about "charming the tomatoes", you might as well change your name to "Mr. Big Daddy", hm? But you know, nothing will complete your new profound skills of "scoring" than a little extra to go away with, so be sure to also check out the enclosed DVD that can be found below. _

"What on earth?" I mumbled. "What sort of book is this?" I turned the book over so I could see the cover, and found the words "Sizzling Sex: The Sex Doctor's 250 Hottest Tips, Tricks, and Techniques" in bold red letters, alongside a cartoony type image of a couple "getting it on". I immediately threw the book back down onto the desk in embarrassment as I quickly looked around to see if anyone had caught me looking at it but no one appeared to be around. I was alone...With the book and the CD... Forget the vuvuzela, this book and CD could possibly be my ticket to a better marriage with Aro, and whoever this belongs to will surely not mind me borrowing it just for a few hours so I can absorb the information. What else do I have to lose? It's worth a shot!

"I see you've found yourself a good read," a deep voice chuckled from behind one of the tall bookshelves. I looked up around like a deer caught in headlights. Clearly, the library wasn't as vacant as I thought. The mountainous form of Felix emerged, and he was smirking his face off. Interesting, I didn't know he could read.

"Oh, this isn't mine," I told him, chucking the strange, disturbing book behind my shoulder.

"I know. Someone was in here earlier and couldn't put it down. Though I prefer _Playboy_ myself." He showed me the cover of the magazine in his hands to prove his point. I averted my eyes for reasons I needn't explain. He laughed at my reaction.

"You're quite familiar with this material, aren't you?" He thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you could say so." I considered my idea for a moment and saw its one flaw. It wasn't enough for me to educate myself; I had to somehow plant the concepts into Aro's mind as well. _Why that's just it, isn't it? Use his power against him and literally get the ideas into his head! _Now, to get Felix to help me.

"That's vile. No one reads magazines or videos like these!" He planted his forehead into his palm and shook his head.

"You have no idea." I crossed my arms.

"How do you know you're not the only one?"

"Because," he started, trying to suppress his laughter. "I've seen everyone in the upper guard with all this at one time or another: Jane, Demetri, Heidi, Alec, _especially _Alec!"

"How did I not know this earlier?" Felix shrugged his broad shoulders.

"It's not exactly smiled upon, if you know what I mean. People usually tend to keep it on the "down low" and take it out when they're alone."

"Ahh, I see." I smiled, now in possession of some leverage. "Could you do me a favor, Felix?" He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You want me to set you up?" This made me laugh. Ha, as if I wanted to see such profanity!

"No, no that won't be necessary. You know Aro wasn't the same lover as he used to be—"

"I've got it," Felix cut in. "You want me to introduce him to porn."

"Close, but not quite. I want him to see it through everyone else's eyes." He wagged a sly finger at me.

"Clever. So…I tell the upper guard to watch it up, some Paris Hilton and Kim Kardashian, you know, and then we all…touch Aro?" I smiled insidiously in response. He chuckled darkly and bowed low. "As you wish, my lady."

I took longer strides as I left the library; there was still much for me to do for the follow-up of Aro's seducing shock treatment. My mind was so concentrated on the details—such as what to wear, what perfume to spray, how to set up my room—that I nearly tripped over a small blob of grey. I immediately looked down at Patches, who was busily dusting the baseboards. He glanced over his shoulder and his quizzical eyes gazed up into mine. "I'm sorry, Patches. My mistake." He slowly nodded and carried on with his work. I took four sweeping steps toward the tower until I heard him stand up.

"Can I help?" he asked in his soft voice. I paused and spun around wearing a mask of slight confusion.

"Help with what?" He shuffled his feet with an air of guilt.

"Th-The mission you gave F-Felix." I checked around for anyone who could have overheard that. It was supposed to be a secret, after all.

"Follow me," I whispered fiercely. I led him to my room where I knew we could have some privacy. He followed me like a puppy and never questioned anything. Once the door was locked and we were sitting down, I told him what Felix and I were up to…in a much modified way. "He just can't seem to take a hint, so we're giving it directly to him."

"And these books and magazines will make him love you more?" I shrugged.

"That's the general idea, yes." A wide smile popped on his face with a loud gasp.

"Can I read them?!"

"No!" I automatically snapped back. "You are the youngest one in this castle and I want to keep you innocent as long as possible." He crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't mean to exclude you, but…you're the baby."

"I'm two hundred years old," he protested.

"Exactly my point; you're the youngest one." I went to my closet and poked around my activities in search of something to keep him busy. "Here, you can help by solving this." I tossed him an unfinished Rubik's cube. He took one look at it and frowned.

"This will take me an eternity to fix." At a second glance, it _did _resemble some twisted sort of tedious torture. I pulled out a book and a giant box of crayons with over five hundred colors.

"Then you may color this entire activity book," I said, handing him the materials.

"A 'My Little Pony Coloring Book'?" He flipped through it and raised an eyebrow at me. "Do I have to?"

"You have to." He sighed and gave me a quick bow before departing to start on the Rainbow Dash page.

Looking around my room, I noted the mess I made searching for the vuvuzela and tidied up as much as I could. I had to make sure there was plenty of space for the romantic ambiance before Aro arrived as he did every evening. My bed was neatly made and sprayed with a warm cinnamon aroma I had saved for a special occasion. Felix arrived a bit later and knocked softly on my door. "We're all set to get him," he grinned. "You might want to see this."

I shadowed him at a distance, my eyes glued to his combat boots so that I could match his pace to avoid detection. We slunk around the corridors and soon met with the rest of the stone-faced upper guard just outside the back of the throne room. When Felix gave the signal, they solemnly entered and nonchalantly shifted to the center throne where Aro was sifting through old letters by himself. Marcus and Caius usually partake in a quick chess match about this time. I peered around the corner of the doorway, impatiently waiting for Aro's reaction. As his guard circled around him, he didn't look up. Not even once. Any other man would have had a few suspicions in his position, but it never occurred to me just how comfortable he felt in a seat of such power. With one finger each, be it index or pinky, the circle found a small patch of diamond-hard skin and staked their claim.

His head shot up, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. All at once, every erotic nightmare became his; every evocative essence of sensuality stimulated his senses. His face twisted into a grimace that looked like someone squirted lemon juice in his eyes and he began to jerk uncontrollably from side to side. He leapt out of his throne and held his head as if it was teetering on Jenga blocks. "L-Leave," he ordered in a shaky breath, his eyes staring out into open space. "Now!" I smiled with satisfaction and dashed back to my tower. Any moment now, my husband will appear and see me with new eyes, and he'll look at me the way every woman wants to be looked at. Athenodora revealed to me once where she keeps her stash of lingerie just for these kinds of occasions. I walked in her closet and snatched the first thing I saw: a simple black kitty costume that consisted of a lacy belly skirt with a tail trailing down to the knees, a satin, sleeveless, strapless halter-top, thigh-high leather boots with heels, and the signature headband with attached cat ears. Purr-fect.

Aro turned the handle precisely six and a half minutes later to a dim, candle-lit room. "Sulpicia?" he called, looking around.

"Over here, love," I hummed from atop my bed, my arms outstretched to him. He blinked at me a few times and moved a little closer.

"What is all this, mio amore?" he inquired, a little surprised. I sat up, equally surprised that he questioned the moment.

"What are you talking about, Aro? Isn't it obvious?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, it is, but I don't approve." Before I could say a word, he shut the door and glared at the candle. "Open flames are a hazardous danger, my dear. I'd much rather have it off." And with that, he pinched the flame, leaving the two of us in the absolute mystery of darkness.

"Mmm, there you are," I purred as his now bare body nestled against mine. "Now I'd like _you _to know that you are _mine _and no one else's." His breath tickled my neck while his arms encompassed me in a close embrace. His hands found my stomach and began to massage it in small circles.

"No need, dearest. I will never leave you or even _look _at another woman the way I do at you. You are my one and my only love." I felt a twinge of guilt under his sincerity. After the party, I thought for sure he saw someone else, if only for a small moment.

"Then I am sorry I ever doubted you. I'm sure what the Count said was all just this crazy misunderstanding." He stopped massaging me and let out a sigh just behind my ear, becoming as still as a log.

"You were under the impression that I slept with a prostitute, am I correct?" I admittedly nodded. "What if I told you…I did?"

**Authors' Note: SpinTown and I would like to thank you if you stayed with this story thus far. We've put a lot of dedication and effort into doing what we love and we always appreciate feedback from our readers. We encourage you to leave us a review and tell us how we did. Thank you!**


End file.
